Tower of Ballambangjang Litigiousnesses Ubiquitousnesses Earthlinesses
What is Tower of Ballambangjang Litigiousnesses Ubiquitouesnesses Earthlinesses? Tower of Ballambangjang Litigiousnesse Ubiquitouesnesses Earthlinesses. Or ToBLUE for short is Tower of Relentless Exasperation Disquietude's sequel. Despise having "BLUE" in its acronym, it shares similar frame colors as Tower of Relentless Exasperation Disquietude but white changes to black, black changes to white. This tower is harder than ToRED. This tower should be attempted after the Tower of True Tool Assisted Speedrunning. The tower can be played here Music Floor 1: The Quick Brown Fox - The Big Black Floor 2 (1st half): Xi | Q.R.ED Ripples of 495 years Floor 2 (2nd half): The Yandare's Puppet Show - Breakbeat Floor 3: Bravely Second: End Layer OST - 45 - Battle of Providence Floor 4: Pendulum - Blood Sugar [HD] Floor 5: Dimrain47 - At The Speed Of Light Floor 6: Xtrullor - Cry Floor 7: Imperial Circus Dead Decadence - Uta Basement 1: Muzzy - Get Crazy Basement 2: Muzzy - Insigna Basement 3: Dj Nate - Club Step Basement 4:: Pendulum - Watercolour/Witchcraft Floor 8: F-777 - Sonic Blaster Basement 5: F-777 - Sonic Blaster [REMIX] Floor 9: F-777 - DeadLocked Basement 6: F-777 - Deadlocked (Ari Remix) Floor 10: t+pazolite - Censored!!! Basement 7: Meganeko - nano lov Basement 8: F-777 - Space Battle Basement 9: Xtrullor - Paracosm Basement 10 (1 out of 7): XI - Freedom Dive Basement 10 (2 out of 7): KASAI HARCORED - Cycle Hit Basement 10 (3 out of 7): Camellia - EXit this Earth's Atmosphere Basement 10 (4 out of 7): UNDEAD CORPORATION - Everything will freeze Basement 10 (5 out of 7): Imperial Circus Dead Decadence - Yomi Yori Basement 10 (6 out of 7): BLANKFIELD - Goodbye Basement 10 (7 out of 7): xi - Niflheimr THE END: Just Shapes and Beats Boss Music Mashup Trivia This is another joke tower made by RagingEngineer and zorloth1 Frame and parts are the same concept as ToRED but switched in basements, it's same as ToRED This tower will spam hard hard-hitting jumps Like other towers, The tower will increase difficulty as you continue. But, every time you pass a jump, the next jump's difficulty is doubled. This tower is not long as ToRED Continuing on from this point Good lord, you are godly. Head on to the Tower of Making a Terrible Obstruction Guide Welcome to utter hell, I guess it’s time for me to guide you through this insanity, good luck. Floor 1 Difficulty: Death (7 Difficulties Harder than WHY) First off, jump onto a 1 stud wide 2 stud long platform, then do a 2 stud vertical stickout onto a wallhop, wallhop over to the side of the platform, and off onto a mid-air glitch wrap, leading down to a 4 stud high 1 stud headhitter wallhop up onto a 1 stud high 1 stud lowered headhitter wallwalk, then do a glitch out jump onto the same wallwalk from the other side, and you‘ll be out of the headhitter wallhop box, next, do a long jump onto a 1 stud platform with a wrap following behind it, then do a wrap into a 1 stud gapped 1 stud wide lodge over into another 1 stud gap, but this time it’s a mini 1 stud lodge maze, not too hard once you find your way through, then once you're almost finished with the maze, come out of the lodge and do a wrap onto a thin platform connected to the edge of the maze, jump on top of another platform the same exact size as the last, this platform is in front of you, 2 studs high, and raised by 4.5 studs, jump on top of the maze you were in a second ago and do an extremely easy 12 stud jump, then do a 13.5 stud jump (a lot harder than the 12 stud you just pulled off), and next do a 12 stud jump blocked by 2 studs half and a quarter way through the jump. (Tip: Turn your camera up so it's facing the top of your head, looking down, for unknown reasons, this helps to avoid the 2 stud headbanger blocking part of the 12 stud.) Next, do a difficult jump onto a headblocker 1 stud wallwalk, after that, (More later) Floor 2 Difficulty: Hell (8 Difficulties Harder Than WHY) Instakillbrick Spam & Bullet hell. Floor 3 (10 Difficulties Harder than WHY) Floor 4 (12 Difficulties Harder than WHY)